ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sturdy Pyxis
fr:Sturdy Pyxisde:Sturdy Pyxis After defeating foes in any of the Abyssea zones in Final Fantasy XI, there is a ??% chance that a Sturdy Pyxis will appear. Depending on their fortunes, adventurers may encounter either Blue, Brown , or Red Sturdy Pyxis.Treasure Hunter appears to greatly affect the appearance of Sturdy Pyxis. Finding a Sturdy Pyxis After defeating mobs in any of the following zones, there is a ??% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear. Abyssea - Konschtat || Abyssea - La Theine || Abyssea - Tahrongi Sturdy Pyxis also appear to be scattered randomly through out these zones and act similar to Mimics. Forbidden Keys may be used to open these sturdy pyxis. Unknown at this time if THF can open through the use of Lock Picking Opening a Sturdy Pyxis Sturdy Pyxis can be opened by members of the party/alliance of the player that defeated the mob, or will automatically disappear if left unattended for three minutes. Sturdy Pyxis require various actions to unlock described below or may also be opened with a Forbidden Key purchased from a Cruor Prospector. Blue Sturdy Pyxis are unlocked via a number guessing game. Each Blue sturdy pyxis requires a dial to be turn either up or down to counteract a randomly generated number. The number of correct guesses to successfully open a blue sturdy pixis is between 2 - 6 and too many incorrect guesses will cause it to automatically disappear. The reward varies based on the difficulty of the blue sturdy pyxis but can be: *Experience/Limit points (250 - 750) *Cruor (200 - 1000) *Temporary Items *Party buff's (Full HP restore, 300 TP) Red Sturdy Pyxis are unlocked via a pressure lever game. Each Red study pyxis has an initial pressure value and a target pressure value. You are given the option to pull the levers up or down 1, 2, or 3 notches. Occasionally the levers will become worn and release or add much more pressure than intended. Once the target pressure has been reached the red sturdy pyxis will unlock and the players will receive an Aura whose affects are currently unknown. Brown Study Pyxis are unlocked via a number guessing game similar to that of Treasure Caskets. A brown sturdy pyxis will require you to correctly guess a number between a range of values (ie.. guess the number between 22 ~ 45). After each guess you will receive a clue about the target number. For example, when attempting to open a brown sturdy pyxis you will be given a clue after each guess: Value is between 22~46 You input 30: "You have a hunch that the second digit is 1,2, or 3." You input 33: "You have a hunch that the combination is greater 33." You input 40: "You have a hunch that sum of the two digits is 10." You input 46: "You have successfully unlocked the pixis" A successfully opened brown sturdy pyxis can contain: *Temporary Items *Augmented equipment (Wivre Gorget, Adaman Barbuta , etc) *Synthesis Materials *Triggers to spawn Notorious Monsters ( Bloody Fang ) Rewards Rewards from Sturdy Pyxis are not placed into the treasure pool, but can be retrieved by examining the pyxis and selecting the item to remove from it. Sturdy Pyxis may contain an assortment of temporary items to assist you in your battles, these temporary items carry the same properties and restrictions as temporary items obtained in other events. *It is possible to have multiple pyxis open at the same time, belonging to the same party. *It is possible that more than one of the same rare/ex item can be found in the same pyxis. Category:Terminology